1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing method and an image reproducing apparatus for generating a composite electronic map by embedding thumbnail images of captured main images into corresponding image capture positions on an electronic map.
2. Background Arts
Digital cameras with a GPS (Global Positioning System) are well-known. Captured main images are stored in a memory card of the digital camera in correlation with position information detected by the GPS. There is an image reproducing method in which the main images and the corresponding position information are loaded to a computer, and thumbnail images of the captured main images are embedded into corresponding image capture positions on an electronic map and displayed (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,437,797).